Perfect
by anna-doll
Summary: Gossip Girl here, is B starting to crumble? Isn't she meant to have the perfect life? But we know our Queen B, she won't go down without a fight. Who will be her shining knight? And who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell. XOXO Gossip Girl. Set around Seasons 1 and 2. CB and NS. My first GG fanfic! Enjoy! -Anna x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, I'm Anna. I'm in love with Gossip Girl and this plot has been stirring in my mind for a really long time and I've finally begun 'Perfect.' and I'm really happy! This is my first Gossip Girl fanfic and, though Gossip Girl herself doesn't appear in this chapter, she will make her appearances soon, I promise!**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**

'Everything has to be… _perfect._' Blair thought to herself. Her life had to be perfect. She was Queen B at _the _school in the Upper East Side.

"B, what are you doing? You've done your lipstick four times already! You look perfect in the light red!" Serena Van Der Woodsen, daughter of Lily Van Der Woodsen, future Socialite and current party girl and Blair's best friend. "It matches your lips perfectly! Come on B, we're going to be late at this rate!"

"You don't care if you're late…" Blair finally spoke.

"No, but you care if _you're _late and therefore, by default, I care!" She shoved everything into their designer bags and handed one to Blair. She began to walk out but was not followed by Blair. She turned to see Blair slipping her signature into her hair; a headband. This one was a vibrant red, matching her tights. The preppy blue blazer was perfectly suited to the outfit and she knew how to work her uniform. Serena smiled at Blair whilst she fixed her curls to fit around the headband. A quick flash of a smile from Blair and the two were slipping out of the Waldorf suite.

"You two took your time…" Chuck blew out a puff of smoke, making the girls cough. Chuck was the bad boy of the school and Nate's best friend which meant Blair had to associate with him and, by default, Serena, as Blair's best friend.

"Hey you." Blair greeted Nate with a kiss. Nate had been her boyfriend since they had been children. They were destined to grow up dating, get married and have children. They were destined to be in love. It was fate.

"So what did take you so long?" Nate glanced at Serena but tried to stay focused on Blair.

Blair was his girlfriend. She loved him. She was… nice. But he had more of a taste for leggy blondes.

"Lipstick troubles." Serena and Blair replied, laughing.

They got into Chuck's limo to get to school. Blair wanted to walk but Nate insisted on the four of them taking the car.

"Nate, come round tonight?" Blair asked.

"Um, maybe. I'll try." He smiled weakly at the girl. "Hey man, what are your plans for tonight?"

"I've got some business meetings." He stated.

"Is that what you're calling it now?" Serena rolled her eyes.

"Is this what you were telling me about a few days ago?" Nate wondered.

"Yes, I'm opening a burlesque club." Chuck smirked.

"Eurgh, trust you to open somewhere like that." Blair rolled her eyes.

"It'll be tasteful, Waldorf. Don't worry about that. It'll be somewhere to get away."

"And what are you calling the place then?" She expected something disgusting and vile.

"Victrola." A victorious smirk came over his face.

"It's classy." Nate said.

"It's mature." Serena said.

Blair stayed silent. No one noticed her silence, except Chuck.

The car came to a halt and everyone piled out.

"Blair, wait." Chuck grabbed her wrist.

"What, Chuck?" She stared at him blankly.

"I'd like your opinion on my club. I know what remarkable taste you have, Waldorf. And a Queen's approval is perfect for what I'm doing." He smirked, knowing he'd said the right things.

"Pick me up at eight o'clock sharp. If you're even a second late, I'm not helping you." She smiled and turned swiftly on her heels. She walked straight into the gaggle of minions who hung on her every word.

When they were little, the four of them were forced to be around each other. Their parents were them but older. Blair had her little ribbons in her thick chocolate curls and Serena had her beauty, even then. Nate was the golden child, blond and sporty. Chuck sunk into shadows and always seemed to know everything about everyone. The four were the children of the most powerful people in the Upper East Side and they knew it. Though they were forced into each-others company at first, they began to become magnetised to one another; seeking solace at their parents' high end parties in each other. They became best friends and never let anything come between them.

School went by fast that day. Walking back to her house with Serena and Nate in tow, Blair noticed he wasn't focusing on her. He was chatting to Serena, as always. He didn't 'hang out' with Blair like he did with Serena.

"So I hear you're helping Chuck out tonight with Victrola, B." Serena snapped Blair out of her thoughts.

"Yes, he asked me this morning." She replied.

"You didn't tell me this, Blair." Nate wasn't angry but shocked the brunette hadn't disclosed this information with him.

"I assumed Chuck would tell you. He asked for an opinion and I said yes, is there a problem?" Blair was not in a good mood. She knew Nate was distracted and they had been arguing more. She didn't want to lose him. He made sense in her life. But he was also hiding something from her.

"I thought we talked about things." Nate said.

"So did I, Nate." She smiled venomously.

"Should I go?" Serena asked.

"Yes!" Blair shouted.

"No!" Nate shouted at the same time.

"Just go, S. I'll call you later." Blair kissed her best friend's cheek then turned back to her boyfriend. "We need to talk!" Blair yelled.

"We have nothing to talk about!" He pushed past the Queen B and kept walking.

"Nate, come back here!"

"What do you want, Blair?" He turned to look at her blankly.

"Do you love me?" She asked, walking up to him.

"Is this a serious question?!" He exclaimed.

"Nate, do you love me?" Her voice wavered ever so slightly but it was noticed.

"Blair…" He started.

"Or are you too infatuated with my best friend to love me back?" Tears began to cloud over her eyes.

"Blair, don't do this." He paused. "I need you. My family is going through a rough time. I'm taking it out on you. Blair, don't do this."

She placed a hand on his cheek. "Go and deal with your family, Nate." Tears spilled over onto her cheeks. She pushed past him and walked to her building without another word.

Dorota waited for Blair in their apartment by the lift. "Miss Blair, is everything okay?" Blair pushed passed Dorota, tears falling to the ground. "Miss Blair, where is Mister Nate?" Dorota called after Blair, chasing her up the stairs slightly. "Miss Blair?"

Dorota's only reply was the sound of a slamming door.

**A/N: So I just went straight into the action because this is a CB story not a NB or anything. So yeah, hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter soon!**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: yay new chapter! Not great at writing Gossip Girl but I'll get there. Yay I'm not going to write in the stuff between Chuck and Blair exactly the same. I mean the 1X07 scenes in Victrola will be similar to what I write but it won't be the same and not in this chapter. So yeah!**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**

**_Has Queen B lost her King? Hmm, is there someone B? Someone close to home? Keep me posted._**

**_XOXO Gossip Girl._**

"B, open the door." Dorota was smart enough to call Serena, who was banging on Blair's door. She heard Blair let out a sob. "I can hear you crying behind the door, B."

"What time is it?" Blair called out.

"It's seven. Open the door and we can talk."

Blair began to go through her wardrobe. She pulled on a beige and cream lace dress. She always went for a safe option when seeing Chuck. She knew the club would be nowhere near ready tonight but with her taste, she'll make it classy, tasteful and, most importantly, perfect. She thought about Chuck. He knew her. He understood her. The need for power was one they shared. Blair ruled Constance as Queen and Chuck was the son of Bart Bass who owned pretty much the whole of Manhattan. One day, he'll own it. She always had a connection with Chuck. He was Nate's best friend and almost hers. They had an understanding. Sometimes she thought he got her better than Nate did sometimes. He was an arrogant pig as well though. He always knew how to disgust her. And he often did. But he had those moments. Those moments that made her smile at the darkest of times. Their takedowns were legendary. She thought of when they got rid of Georgina. She smiled at old times.

She snapped out of her thoughts of Chuck. She rolled up her stockings and stepped into an elegant pair of beige heels. She fixed her dark curls around a head band with a bow on it. She reapplied her makeup to perfection. She looked at herself in the mirror.

'What does Serena have that I don't?' She thought.

Blair looked for her phone. Finding it in her purse, she looked at the time. She saw a limo pull up in front of her building and a dark figure step out with something in hand. She grabbed the key to her room off her bedside table. She pushed the key into the lock and twisted it. The door unlocked with a satisfying clunk. She pulled the door open and walked out the room. She walked down the stairs, Serena chasing her down.

"Blair, you're going to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about!" Her voice rang out.

_Ding! _The lift opened and out came Chuck, peonies, Macarons and Tiffany's in hand.

"I heard about you and Nate." He said.

Silence.

"So I got these to cheer you up."

"Thank you." She finally looked up into his eyes. She smiled slightly, the dimple in her right cheek becoming prominent.

"Did I miss something here?" Serena walked round to stand beside the two.

"No…? I said I'd help and I am going to." She turned. "Dorota! Get some water for these peonies, put the macarons and everything in my room and bring me my coat!"

Dorota appeared in the nick of time with Blair's coat and a vase filled with water for the peonies.

"Take me to Victrola then." With that, the two left a startled Serena in a total daze.

"I just need your exquisite taste. I want this to be tasteful, classic and perfect." The sound of the word made hairs rise on the back of Blair's neck.

Arriving at the burlesque club, Blair stepped out to see somewhere less than satisfactory in her mind. But it had potential.

"So Waldorf, what do you think?" Chuck pulled a bottle of scotch from behind the battered bar.

"Potential. I see potential. Classic colours would be best; black, white and muted beige and creams. A stage with classic beige curtains at the back of it for the dancers. Polish everything up. Chocolate or black sofas around tables with wooden 1920's style chairs in front of the stage. Dim lighting would give the best atmosphere but a chandelier in the centre would give it elegance." She smiled, knowing her work was done.

"It will look ravishing. Thank you." Chuck was happy. This would be his work. Not his fathers, but his. "Fancy a drink?" He offered.

"What do you have back there?" She asked.

"A gin martini mix if you want it?" He watched her smile turn slightly devilish.

She agreed to one drink. Once she was sufficiently drunk enough, he decided to ask about the breakup.

"So, what happened between Queen B and her boy toy?" He kept a smirk to lighten the mood.

"I asked if he loved me and he didn't say anything so I asked if it was because he was too infatuated with Serena!" She giggled.

"And he said…?"

"He needed me blah blah blah and then something about his family and I walked away." She laughed again. The laughter turned to tears.

"It's okay Waldorf. You still have your kingdom, Serena and… Dorota." Chuck comforted.

She thought he was going to say him but she was too drunk for any of it to make sense.

"Take me home, Chuck." She ordered.

"But the party had just gotten started…"

"Take me home. NOW." She growled.

He called Arthur to come and collect them and take them to the Waldorf apartment. The silent limo ride was a sign of her breaking. She was never silent for that long. But she was and the silence bit into Chuck. It infected him with a restless night that night. He kept replaying the whole night. When he walked her back up and she kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. She had practically stripped in front of him because of her drunken and sleepy haze; slipping the pristine headband from her head and loosening her grip so it fell from her hand, sliding the zipper of her dress down and yanking it over her head, almost pulling the silky slip underneath her dress up as well, revealing the tiniest bit of lace on her ivory La Perlas. All of it was too much for Chuck. The worst part was, he followed her partially up the stairs to make sure she didn't fall back down and kill herself on the decadent staircase but when she walked into her room, she left the door open and he heard her throw herself onto her bed and weep. He could hear her choking on her tears and he couldn't do a thing. It was horrible because he didn't know how to feel and he knew it. He had grown up without a mother and with a verbally abusive but emotionally distant father who didn't care. He had grown up emotionally broken and he couldn't fix himself enough in those few minutes to go and help his best friend. He just lay in bed hoping she had stopped crying before she went to sleep.

"Hey man." Nate appeared in Chuck's suite. There was a nod of acknowledgement as a response but nothing else. "Did you see Blair tonight?"

"Yes, Nathaniel, I did." He didn't want to lie about it.

"Is she okay?" The only response he got was a look. "She broke up with me."

"And she's home crying and you've been out partying by the looks of things." Chuck noticed lipstick on his collar. "Partying a bit too much for a heartbroken man by the looks of things."

"Hey, Natey, where is the Vodka?" A familiar female called from the kitchen area.

Chuck shook his head in disgust. Nate Archibald should know Blair's weak spot after 16 years and that was a low blow, even for a 'heartbroken dumpee'.

**A/N: Take a guess who that is! Hehe, I'll post the next chapter as soon as I write it!**

**Enjoy my fast updates, it's rare that I do this haha!**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long but I got it! Chapter three, here we come!**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**

"Get her out of my suite." Chuck stood up, his silk pyjamas falling into place as he stood.

"Come on, man, it's just a bit of fun." Nate pleaded.

"May I remind you that that is Blair's best friend in there? Are you out of your mind?" Chuck hissed.

"Nate is there something wrong?" Serena appeared behind Nate. She saw Chuck. "This is not what it looks like!"

He smirked. "Is that so Serena? Then do tell me about how you're being such a good best friend and sitting listening to her cry all night."

"I'm gonna go." She walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Chuck sat back on his bed. "Now, if that is all Nathaniel, I would very much appreciate it if you would let me sleep."

Nate went to say something several times but nothing came out so he simply turned and left.

Morning came quickly to Blair. She had a terrible night but she made it through.

"Miss Blair, Miss Serena is here to see you." Dorota came bumbling into Blair's room. "Miss Blair, you must get ready for school."

"Dorota, I am sick!" She pulled the silk night mask from her face.

"Miss Blair, you are fine." Dorota encouraged her out of bed then scurried from the room. "Miss Blair, Mister Chuck is here to see you." Dorota was very confused.

"DOROTA, I'M SICK." She shouted from her room.

"Miss Blair, Mister Nate is here to see you." Dorota called.  
"I'M UP! I'M UP!" Blair dashed into her bathroom and was out in the nick of time. She opted for white tights and a preppy navy a line skirt. She found a white shirt then put an argyle sweater on top of the shirt and pulled a fitted navy trench coat over the top. She stepped into a pair of white and brown brogues and stood in front of her mirror. She knew something was missing. She picked up the white and navy striped head band with a bow and held it in her hands. She slid it into her hair. She eyed herself with a satisfied smile. Makeup was done to perfection. The outfit matched superbly and everything was slotting into place. She grabbed her red bag for a splash of colour and made her way down the stairs. She noticed Nate was missing. "Where's Nate?"

"He's not here." Chuck looked at her.

"Then why did you say he was?" Blair looked at him like a hurt puppy.

He smirked.

The realisation snuck across her face slowly. "Bass-tard." She muttered.

"So, I know what happened last night was difficult but even Blair Waldorf needs a day off every now and then." Chuck was confident with his words.

"I'm ready for school. Serena, are you ready to walk?" She smiled, looking straight past Chuck at the leggy blonde who happily dragged her away from Chuck.

"So, how was last night?" Serena asked.

"It was fine, S." The brunette looked up at Serena and smiled slightly.

"Are you sure? Did anything happen? Did he try to do something to you?!"

"No, he didn't. Nothing happened." She continued walking but daren't look at Serena. She could remember most of it but there's one part that's hazy.

"So… what did happen then?" Serena urged Blair to talk about it.

"He asked my advice and I gave it. Then to celebrate his future success in the club, we had a drink." She silently added 'or nine…' to that.

"You look tired. Are you sure you want to go to school today?" Serena was genuinely concerned.

"A Queen can never disappoint her subjects. So, what did you do last night then?" Blair looked up at Serena and raised her eyebrow when she got no response from her.

"I just had a quiet night in."

This made Blair laugh. "Serena Van Der Woodsen having a quiet night in?! That'll be the day!" Blair composed herself with ease. "What did you really do then, S?"

"Oh you caught me! I went to a few clubs and bars; you know what I'm like!" She laughed awkwardly but it didn't seem to faze Blair.

A tall muscular guy walked up to Blair as she entered to school gates.

"Hello, my name i-"

Blair cut him off. "Sorry, do I look like I want know?" He looked taken back by this, just as she planned. "Now walk away." He turned to Serena for help. "Just go." Blair batted her hand to shoo him away. He walked off to his friends who were laughing at him.

Chuck watched from the shadows. That was worth getting to school early for. He adored watching take downs especially ones from his favourite brunette. The girl sucking on his neck realised he wasn't paying attention to her at all. She knew what he was looking at and she wasn't happy. Chuck shooed her away and sunk into his corner.

"Hey Serena!" Nate saw the leggy blonde through the courtyard and waved her over.

Serena smiled courteously but continued with Blair who was scowling.

"So, B, what happened between you and Nate?" Penelope asked.

"Either way Penelope, he still wouldn't go near you." She smiled then rolled her eyes and continued filing her nails.

Penelope frowned. "Well Gossip Girl said-"

"I don't care what Gossip Girl said. _I _broke up with _him._" Blair growled.

"But Gossip Girl-" Penelope tried again.

"Penelope, you're dismissed."

"But-"

"Dismissed." Blair was seething but composed herself and watched the girl stagger away on the fake Prada heels she couldn't walk in. "Oh and make sure your heels don't snap whilst you stumble your way through the school!" She called after Penelope. Her minions laughed.

Blair looked out the courtyard to see Nate rejecting Penelope. She smiled sadly. Serena had a look out to see what Blair was looking at. Penelope even trying to flirt with Nate made Serena feel something and in no way was she vaguely pleased about the jealousy stirring in her stomach.

School soon ended and Chuck stubbed the cigarette he was smoking out. "Carter, to what do I owe this displeasure?"

"Nice one Bass. I'm actually here for a newly single petite Brunette that goes by the name of-"

"Blair." Chuck managed to not growl the name out.

"Yes, I had a feeling she would have need of me." He smirked.

"I don't think she will." A voice rose from behind Carter and Chuck.

"And what makes you think that?" Carter turned to far the man.

"I'm-"

Blair and Serena's eyes lit up. "Hugh!" Blair ran straight toward him! He lifted her up and she had genuine glee on her face.

Serena came up behind Blair and as soon as Hugh put Blair down he messed her hair up.

"As I was saying, I'm Hugh, Hugh Waldorf."

**A/N: Yay I have always wanted to put Hugh in. So here he is!**

**R&R!**

**-Anna x**


End file.
